Mio Kusakai
Mio Kusakai (日下生 美桜, Kusakai Mio) is a student at Setouchi Keijo Training School, the first ranked examinee, and a member of the Elite Class. Appearance Kusakai is an attractive and very tall woman. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. When training, she prefers the dark blue version of the school swimsuit. Personality She is normally nice and calm, reacting friendly to people. Her hobbies are bikes and flirting with cute girls. She'll tease each girl around her, and talk about dragging them into bed. She is also bilingual, who is able to speak English, though she is frequently mixing it with Japanese accent. Background Kusakai was a swimmer. She became Japanese representative and won a gold medal at Beijing for backstroke.Chapter 9, page 10 Right after entering Setouchi Keijo Training School, Kusakai tried to talk with Kazane Aoba. However, Kazane ran away, thus Kusakai stated that she loved her shyness.Chapter 54, pages 6-7 At some point, Kusakai met Usagi Tsukishita, while Usagi started to witness her fighting style. On the other hand, Usagi, who initially didn't interest with Keijo at all, was later motivated by Kusakai.Chapter 64, page 8 Plot Second Exam Arc Kusakai enrolled into Setouchi Keijo Training School and took the exams. She passed the first exam and continued to the second exam. She was mentioned a bit by Naka Sayuri for her achievement. Later, she was temporary ranked at the 1st place for the exam result,Chapter 21, page 9 and was able to maintain her rank until the final result was released. She eventually was accepted into Setouchi and became part of the Elite Class. Sweet Room Arc Kusakai attended the entrance ceremony. She then greeted Nozomi Kaminashi and asked which one she preferred between car and motorcycle. As Nozomi answered to prefer the latter, she hugged Nozomi and stated that she loved her, revealing that her hobbies are bikes and flirting cute girls. Before leaving, Kusakai said that she hoped to have a race with Nozomi.Chapter 35, pages 11-15 On the first day of school, alongside Hanabi Kawai, she was seen practicing balance.Chapter 37, page 16 Sometime later, Kusakai was seen in the cafeteria, sitting next to Kawai. She introduced Nozomi and her roommates to Rin Rokudo.Chapter 42, page 11 Class Exchange Arc Three months since the new academic year started, the teacher, Nagisa Ujibe opened a chance for regular students to get into the Elite Class, and thus she held a class exchange event. Kusakai got her turn for the fourth match, where she needed to face against the regular class students, consisting of Ai Shimada, Momo Horiuchi, and Kazane Aoba. When she finally got her turn to fight, Kusakai mumbled that her own harem party was going to start. Right after the match started, Kazane rushed over her and assaulted her, whereas Kusakai was able to dodge it. Kusakai then teased Kazane by telling that she wanted to pick her up. However, Kazane angered and attacked her once more. Kusakai then advised that Kazane was unable to beat her all alone, as she needed to team up with the other participants. However, Kazane decided to attack her again once more by herself, only to be intimidated. Kusakai then starting to swing her breasts around. Kusakai began to move, but she surprised upon noticing that Shimada was behind her and tried to attack her. Kusakai managed to dodge, but she surprised once more upon noticing that Horiuchi has appeared behind her to block her landing point. However, Kusakai managed to dodge all of them. She then listened as Kazane explained her "Scanning Hand", which capable of reading her movement. Kusakai then surprised that Kazane has touched her butt while asking when Kazane touched her, as replied by Kazane that she touched Kusakai in the bathroom. When she was cornered, Kusakai started to laugh instead, while her opponents were paralyzed, unable to move their bodies.Chapter 54, page 1-17 Revealing her "Hypnotic Breasts", Kusakai then finished them off. Kusakai also mumbled that she went overboard. Later that night, Kusakai was punished by her teacher, Nagisa Ujibe, for using the "Breast Hypnotism", as that technique was actually banned by Ujibe. When Nozomi and her roommates came to talk with Ujibe, Kusakai stated that she was actually cornered, if not she was not going to use her trumph card. The next morning, Nozomi thanked her for supporting Kazane, as all of the Room 309 residents have been promoted into the Elite Class.Chapter 55 Abilities Kusakai is the first ranked examinee, supposedly the strongest student of Setouchi. These are her abilities have been shown so far. Kusakai's_intimidation.jpg|Kusakai intimidates Kazane. Breast Hypnotism.jpg|The Breast Hypnotism. Result of Breast Hypnotism.jpg|Result of Breast Hypnotism. Ass sandstorm.jpg|Butt Sandstorm. Queen of Hips.jpg|Kusakai targets the sensitive zones to make them horny. Nipple_Shock.png|Kusakai attacks Fuyuzora sisters. Intimidation: Kusakai is capable of showing a frightening aura around her. It is able to intimidate someone, who intends to approach her, but they will immediately retreat. Hypnotic Breasts (乳催眠, Chichi Saimin): By swinging her breasts like a pendulum. Those who witness it will be paralyzed, and unable to move. As such Kusakai will instantly finish them off. This technique is banned by the teacher Nagisa Ujibe. Kusakai states that she is not going to use it, unless she gets cornered. However, this tecnique is only effected in a close distance. People who witness it from afar will not be effected. Butt Sandstorm: By swaying her butt, it's strong enough to make the dust around cover the scenery. Queen of Hips: Kusakai can accurately target sensitive zones of her opponents to torture and make them get horny. As such they will be weakened slowly. Nipple Shock: Kusakai attacks her opponents directly to their nipples, this makes her opponents feel awkward, before knocking them down. Anime & Manga Differences Episode 1 *Kusakai doesn't ask Nozomi which one she prefers between bike and car. She immediately teases Nozomi. Episode 2 *Nozomi and Miyata figure out that the Elite Class has better foods for their breakfast, including premium gelatos. *All of the Elite Class members appear while eating breakfast. *Kusakai, Hanabi Kawai, and Rin Rokudo watch over Nozomi and her roommates, whereas in the manga they didn't watch them. Episode 3 *Kusakai, Hanabi Kawai, and Rin Rokudo appear after bathing and approach Nozomi and her roommates at the changing room. In the manga, Rin's introduction takes the place in the cafeteria. *Kusakai teases Nozomi to touch her nape. *In the manga, Kusakai states that Rin is a cat fanatic, thus she's nicknamed "Rinrin" by everyone. In the anime, Kusakai states that Rin is "cute" just like a cat, thus she decides to call her "Rinrin". *In the manga, Kazane Aoba, Momo Horiuchi, and Ai Shimada got their turn to face Kusakai for the fourth match. However, in the anime, they got their turn for the third match. References Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Characters Category:Elite Class Category:Female Category:Keijo Examinees